


Your Love Will Never Be Something I Take For Granted

by Meepigiri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meepigiri/pseuds/Meepigiri
Summary: In which Neptune and Sun are stargazing on a balcony, and some things are said.Takes place the night after Sun reunites with his team.(Does not contain spoilers for Before The Dawn)
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Your Love Will Never Be Something I Take For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is actually something I wrote back in March but decided to post now after some editing! I haven't read Before the Dawn yet so this isn't canon compliant at all. That being said, there aren't any spoilers for it! Hooray!

"And that one, right there- what do you think it is?"

Neptune pointed up at the pitch black sky, and Sun's gaze followed as he gently traced the stars. He tilted his head, trying to connect the stars with imaginary lines. They were starting to make sense to him now; a product of listening to Neptune for so long. He had nearly forgotten what it was like to sit with him like this, so calm, so quiet, void of the troubles they would face tomorrow. 

"Uh... I think... Wait, hey, that's me!" He perked up, his tail tightening ever-so slightly around Neptune's waist. "That's leo, right?"

"Mhmm," Neptune chuckled at his enthusiasm, so close that Sun could feel his breath in his ear. "That's your sign. Quite fitting, if you ask me." 

"Why's that?" 

"Leos are known for being loud, passionate, a bit egotystical-" Neptune listed off, counting on his fingers. "-and very intense in general. Oh, and..." He turned to face Sun, leaning forward so that their faces were mere inches away. "They're notorious for being the most loveable dorks in all of Remnant." 

Sun felt heat instantly rise to his face, and he mentally scolded his heart for doing so many flips. He supposed it was a consequence of absence, as such words evaded him for so long. But now that he could hear them, he couldn't stop the feeling of warmth that followed. 

"Oh come on Neptune, flattery isn't gonna work with me," Sun huffed, pushing his face away, if only to hide the blush creeping onto his own. "Um- are we here to look at stars or not?" 

Neptune's laugh filled the space between them, his gaze returning to the expanse of stars above. Sun couldve sworn he saw that familiar shade of pink dusting Neptune's face too. 

Sun gripped the balcony railing, turning words over in his mind and weighing what he wanted to say. There were so many things- too many things that he wasn't sure how to say. He wanted to apologize a million times over, but he knew they would be empty. For he truly didn't regret what he had done. He only regretted not telling anyone beforehand. How could he criticize Blake for abandoning her team without a word when he had done the exact same thing?

Many times had he stared at the stars, wondering if Neptune was looking at them with him, hundreds of miles away. It brought him a little comfort knowing that they could be doing something together, unknowingly, even when apart. 

But they wouldn't have to do that anymore. 

No, they wouldn't have to do that ever again. 

"Oh!" Neptune let out a tiny yelp as the faunus pulled him closer with his tail. He quickly understood, and he wrapped an arm around Sun as the faunus rested his head on Neptune's shoulder. They remained like that for a while, standing in comfortable silence. 

"Neptune..." Sun spoke softly, his eyes trained on the railing. "You know I'm never leaving you again, right?"

"...You don't have to do that. I know how you are. I could never ask you to stay with me," Neptune spoke like it was nothing, but Sun knew better. "You can go see the world, and if Blake-"

"No, Neptune- you don't get it." Sun lifted his head. "This isn't about Blake anymore, or anyone else in Remnant. This is about you. And you're the person that I want to be around."

"How could it not be about Blake? You travelled across the world for her without a second thought. You didn't even ..." Neptune's voice broke, his hurt showing in his eyes. "You didn't even say goodbye to us. To me."

"Neptune, I'm sorry," Sun pulled away just enough to get a good look at his face, and his heart ached at the sight. "I'm so sorry. I wish I told you guys in person, rather than in a bunch of letters. But she needed me-"

"More than _I need_ _you?_ "

Sun froze, and he looked at Neptune, questions written all over his face. 

"You're my _boyfriend_ , Sun. I was so worried about you. When you didn't show up after the fall- I- I thought-"

"Oh- oh my _god_. Neptune, I didn't think- I didn't know-"

Sun lifted a hand to Neptune's face, gently urging him to meet his eyes. 

"I am _so_ sorry. I know no amount of apologies will fix what I've done. And I don't expect you to forgive me right away- or ever, if you so choose. But I'm not going anywhere." Sun said firmly. "I don't know how I could make up for what I've done, but I want to try. I want to stay. I want to be _here._ I would do anything for you - and I'll prove it a million times over if I have to."

There was a long silence that followed, and Sun quietly wondered if he had said the wrong thing. He opened his mouth to ask, but Neptune spoke before he could.

"Sun, I-" Neptune nearly choked on his words, tears spilling from his eyes before he had the thought to stop them. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do." The reply was instantaneous. "You mean everything to me, Neptune." 

Sun gently tugged on Neptune again, this time wrapping his arms around him in an embrace. Neptune buried his face in Suns hair, his shoulders shaking as he softly cried into strands of gold. Sun remained quiet, rubbing small circles into his back. 

They only separated once Neptune made the move to, and even then, it wasn't much. He raised hand to his face to wipe at his eyes, an embarassed smile spreading across his face. 

"Sorry- I... Ive missed you a lot," Neptune apologized. "I'm.. I'm so glad you here. I'm so happy to see you, and..." He paused, looking at Sun as though he were the only thing that mattered. His voice lowered to something just above a whisper. "You're so beautiful, Sun. I don't want to think about our problems right now. I just want to enjoy tonight with you. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Nep. Anything you want," Sun leaned forward, softly capturing Neptune's lips with his own, only for a moment. "I'm glad to be back too. Honestly, I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now. Or anyone Id rather be with. I... I love you an awful lot, you know?"

"I- what?" Neptune stammered, his face quickly turning a deep shade of crimson. Sure, they had been dating for a while, but it was never anything too serious. They had been masterfully tip-toeing around the phrase for months, instead settling for noncommittal kisses and embraces. "You- you really feel that way? about me?"

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Duh!" Sun shook his head, his laughter echoing throughout the gardens below them. "Trust me, I've had a lot of time to think. And if there's anything that I know for sure...it's how I feel." He reached over to gently grasp Neptune's hands.

"I'm in love with you, Neptune Vasilias," Sun said with conviction, never breaking eye contact. "I love you. I want to be with you, so long as you'll have me."

"Sun..."

Sun watched as Neptune brought his hands up and gently kissed his palms, before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. The kisses trailed down, and there was a small pause before Neptune met Sun's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sweet, as though he were savoring every last second of it. 

"I... I'm not ready to say that yet," Neptune admitted hesitantly. "I need time. Time to heal and think about things. I want to be able to say it with absolute certainty...I want to be able to give you everything I have. And I don't know when that'll be,"

"That's okay," Sun spoke softly, pressing his lips to Neptune's again. "I can wait. Take as long as you need,"

And then, his voice barely a whisper, he added:

_"Your love will never be something I take for granted."_


End file.
